The Sacrifice
by SweetFaith06
Summary: Kink Meme Request - Rumple x Katniss Everdeen - When Peeta is dying, Katniss finds herself transported to a land with a creepy, golden-skinned imp. What he proposes could alter her very existence, if she happens to agree to his terms. Mature content.


**A/N****: **I honestly thought this was a weird pairing when I saw it requested on the OUAT Kink Meme, but since I love both characters I thought, "Eh, why the heck not?" And surprisingly, I think I managed to come up with a decent plot. Hopefully you enjoy! Just say if you'd like more. :)

**CH 1: The Deal**

Peeta was dying. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out, but Katniss had been ignoring the signals until his injury became inflamed and full of puss.

What could she do? It wasn't like she could cure it with chewed leaves or her burn medication, and she knew that any sponsor would be taking a huge risk in forking over money for a dying tribute.

Gritting her teeth, Katniss decided to risk leaving the cave while Peeta was asleep (or unconscious, she honestly couldn't tell which). He'd be angry with her - furious, even - but she knew his life was well worth the tongue-lashing. She'd sell her soul if it meant saving her friend's life.

Little did she know, she'd subconsciously voiced these thoughts aloud...

Sneaking out of the cave with little effort, Katniss held her bow in hand and began hop-skipping several rocks until she'd crossed the stream. There was an odd sort of glow in the arena, and she furrowed her brows when the earth began to tremble.

What sort of trap had they devised now? This somehow seemed less harmful than the flaming spires...

As if in answer to Katniss' unspoken question, the ground suddenly opened up beneath her and swallowed her whole. It felt as though she were having an out of body experience, what with the spinning lights and the odd motion blur, and when she finally made contact with something hard and ground-like, the lights suddenly went pitch-black.

Katniss groaned. What the hell happened, and where the hell _was_ she?

Slowly rising up on her elbows, the archer glanced around as a glow illuminated the area until it looked like a sunny day. Beautiful foliage bloomed as far as the eye could see, and birds were tweeting joyfully. Ok, so those were definitely _not_ mockingjays...

"Ahhh, did somebody ask for a _favor?"_

Jolting in surprise, Katniss scrambled to her feet and immediately loaded her bow. Now aiming her arrow in the direction of the odd voice, she balked when a short, golden-skinned imp emerged from the bushes.

"Ah-tah-taaah, didn't your mother ever teach you it's _unwise_ to shoot those willing to offer assistance?"

Slowly lowering her bow, Katniss eyed the creature in bewilderment and quirked a brow. "Who are you? ..._What_ are you?"

With a bow that could almost be considered condescending, the imp coyly returned, "Rumpelstiltskin, at your service, m'lady - lovely day for a deal, don't you agreeeee?"

"What are you talking about? I never asked for a deal," Katniss irritably shot back. Perhaps it was wrong to look a gift horse in the mouth, but the curiosity coupled with her confusion was honestly starting to get to her.

With her hand still prepared to shoot if necessary, Katniss watched as Rumpelstiltskin gleefully circled her.

"Such fire, such _fire!_ Tell me, dearie, isn't there a _reason_ you were sent here? Think caaaarefully, now..."

Katniss wrinkled her brow, then took a step back when Rumpelstiltskin suddenly lurched in her direction. His giddy action caused her to whip her bow up and aim toward his chest, the arrow now pressing snugly against his sternum as he giggled at her fear.

"Careful where you point that thing, precious - someone might get _hurt."_ Promptly waving his hand, the bow and arrow disintegrated and Katniss gasped in alarm.

Ok, so this guy _definitely_ wasn't human (not that the golden skin didn't already give it away), and she was seriously starting to question her sanity. Was she _dreaming?_

"Keep away from me," Katniss warned, her tone belying all anxiety. "I don't know who you are, or _why_ you summoned me, but I need to get back to the arena...my friend's dying."

Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands. "Ahhh, we have a winner! _That's_ the problem for which you seek a solution, is it not?"

Slowly comprehending where he was going with this, Katniss took yet another step back and nodded. "I...yes. If you have some sort of medicine I could give him, that would be wonderful."

"You mean, uh...medicine like _this?"_ With a delighted whoop, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and a small, crystal-clear vial appeared between his fingers.

Katniss was elated. "Yes, that's what he needs! Thank you!" Reaching for the bottle, she gave a stunned "Ow!" when Rumpelstiltskin gruffly slapped her hand away.

"Ah...ah..._ahhhh._ You didn't actually think I'd give you this for _free_ now, did you? All magic comes with a price!"

Nursing her throbbing hand, Katniss growled, "Then name it. I'll do anything to make Peeta better...we're a team."

"Anythiiiing? That's a _very_ dangerous word, dearie," the imp chastised. Judging by the predatory grin on his face, however, he was obviously hoping for her word on the matter.

With a deep breath, Katniss finally nodded. "Yes, anything... I'm dead in the long-run anyway, so I have nothing to lose."

"Spuh-_lendid!"_ Clapping his hands, Rumpelstiltskin gave a gleeful little hop before producing what appeared to be a contract. "Now sign on the dotted line, if you pleeeease. Can't perform my magic unless you agree!"

Aggravated by the imp's bizarre speech patterns, Katniss took the offered quill and scratched out her signature. The minute she dotted the "i" to her name, both the document and quill disappeared in a smoke-filled 'POOF!' that left her gaping in astonishment.

Pulled back to reality by the obnoxious Rumpelstiltskin, Katniss gritted her teeth as the imp began to dance about her in excitement. What was he so damn happy about?

With his fingers wriggling about, Rumpelstiltskin loudly proclaimed, "Now, then! Shall we strike our deeeal? I have a demand - just one! - and then the medicine shall be _yours."_

Katniss was becoming increasingly aggravated. Brows furrowed, she snarled, "Yes, yes, I _agree!_ Just tell me what you want!"

"What I want is, uh...quite _simple,_ really," Rumpelstiltskin assured her, now circling her like a lion on the prowl. His tone had taken on a low, almost seductive octave, and Katniss shivered when she realized his lips were at her ear. With his hands now wrapping around her upper arms, he giggled and gleefully sustained, "My price...is _you."_

Jerking away from him as if she'd been burned, Katniss pinwheeled about and stared at him in shock. "I..._what?_ I-I don't understand... What do you mean by _'me'?"_

Rumpelstiltskin gave a high-pitched, throaty laugh. "Well now, isn't it obvious? Or did they not teach you the proper pronouns in school?"

Feeling her cheeks grow hot, Katniss narrowed her eyes and commanded, "Tell me what you want, and without beating around the bush! I don't like surprises!"

"Reaaaally, now? 'Cause I believe you've walked right into one, precious," Rumpelstiltskin observed, chuckling as he tapped a finger against his chin. "But, uh...why don't we start _slow,_ hmm? A girl of your age is typically birthing children by now, but you-" He giggled. _"You_ have abstained from any such activitieees, and I want in on the spoils. Virgins are _quite_ susceptible to male seed."

Katniss blanched. "Have you...have you been _following_ me?"

"Ha! You make it sound like a _bad_ thing - really now, you should be flattered I've chosen you to bear my child! I'm rather _picky,_ you see." Now reaching out and cupping her face, his long, talon-like nails scraped along Katniss' cheeks and she cringed from the unwanted contact.

"Please, I...I can't. I wanted to..."

"Save yourself for someone _special?"_ Rumpelstiltskin asked, his tone dripping with mockery. Now brightening, he assured her, "I suppose you're in luck, 'cause I'm as special as they get, m'dear!" Pointing to her drab arena attire, he eagerly commanded, "Disrobe for me, dearie - and do it _slowly._ I've been waiting a long time for this, and I naturally want to _enjoy_ it."

Katniss wanted to cry, but refused to show this monster any sort of emotion. Hadn't she promised herself she'd never have any children? If Rumpelstiltskin had been following her, surely he knew the child would eventually be summoned for The Reaping...

"Go on, go _on!_ I don't have all day!"

Stunned by the creature's sharp tone, Katniss squared her shoulders and reached for her zipper with shaking fingers. The arena attire was relatively simple, so it took very little time for her to remove her jacket and reach for her top.

"No, no, no, _slower!"_ Rumpelstiltskin gruffly commanded. "I don't believe you quite _understand_ the delicacy of this situation."

_'Just like _you _don't understand the delicacy of my virginity?'_ Katniss bitterly thought, yet she kept her mouth shut and gradually, almost shyly began to raise the hem of her shirt. Rumpelstiltskin's snake-like eyes were riveted on her midriff, and her cheeks burned due to his hungry appraisal.

Now stripping the top from her quivering frame, Katniss repeated the "slow and steady" pace with her bra. The minute her breasts were freed from their confines, her nipples hardened and she took a slight step back. Rumpelstiltskin was now rubbing himself through his leather pants, and the erotic sight both nauseated and frightened her.

"Continue," he urged, his voice soft and dripping with lust. "I can't _wait_ to taste you, my little Katniss…"

Swallowing, the archer nodded and tremulously began to unbutton her pants. All the while she found she couldn't return the imp's gaze, for his ragged breathing kept growing louder as she worked on her clothing. Before long she was in her panties, and she trembled before shimmying out of them and allowing the fabric to pool around her feet.

Naked and ashamed, Katniss stood before Rumpelstiltskin and finally raised her gaze to meet with his. He was holding a hand toward her in an almost "come hither" fashion, and she gave a cry of alarm when a hot, flame-like sensation licked between her thighs. When the imp curled his fingers, a responding tug from her loins caused her to moan and bend over in aroused shock.

Was he…getting her off with _magic?_

Cheeks flushed in ecstasy, she quivered before attempting to right herself again. Heat was pulsing wetly between her thighs, and to her horror, she discovered that a sticky sheen was coating her skin due to her sudden (and quite unexpected) orgasm.

"How did you…? _Why_ did you…?"

"What, are you really _that_ ungrateful toward my gift of pleasure?" Rumpelstiltskin mocked, chuckling at the bemused look on his conquest's face. Katniss merely panted in response, and he took this opportunity to move in on his prey. With his hand now on her left breast, he caressed the nipple before commanding, "Lie down, my pretty. It's time you allowed me to, uh…take _care_ of you."

Bewildered by all that was happening, Katniss nodded dumbly and did as she was told. She wasn't typically a girl who obeyed orders, but for the sake of Peeta, she knew she had to swallow her pride and succumb to Rumpelstiltskin's demands.

**A/N****:** Alrighty, that's it for now! Hopefully I can inspired to do some more someday soon. :)


End file.
